Evangelion: La Guerra Civil
by LJ-90
Summary: Shinji decide dejar NERV e investigar todo por diferente cuenta, poco sabe que él es solo un peon en un plan de destrucción y poder global. Pero lo que NERV no espera es que él se lleve al EVA01 con el...
1. Prologo

Evangelion

"La Guerra Civil"

_Prologo_

_El ultimo pensamiento_

Es curioso lo rápido que pueden ir tus pensamientos cuando estas casi seguro que estas al borde de la muerte….

Shinji sentía la sangre correr de su labio inferior, aquel que los hombres de SEELE le habían roto, su cuerpo se volvió a llenar con amargura mientras recorría las memorias de los últimos meses, malditos miembros del consejo de SEELE, lo habían engañado junto con Misato para hacerlos trabajar para ellos durante un buen tiempo, y ahora se encontraba aquí, después de haber sido reducido por los miembros del equipo de aniquilación, encadenado debajo de unas escaleras y con cuatro hombres apuntándolo con sus armas.

_-Tenemos al Tercero, sí señor, lo aniquilaremos tan pronto la comunicación cese_

Los músculos de Shinji se tensaron mientras oía al hombre hablar, ¿Para que rayos SEELE lo querría muerto?, ¿No querrían primero haberlo hecho reducir a los otros dos EVAs? Después de todo ellos fueron los que lo retiraron después de su batalla con Rei y Asuka, sin importar que Shinji y los EVA series, que en ese momento solo eran dos, a pesar que Shinji iba ganando aquella batalla los del consejo lo hicieron retirarse, aun seguía sin entender porque.

Asuka, Rei, ahora no era momento para recordar errores pasados, era momento de buscar una estrategia para huir y ayudarlas a luchar contra los ahora nueve, EVAs en serie, claro que estar unido por ambas muñecas al sitio que seria probablemente el escenario de su muerte no era muy favorable para buscar una estrategia. Solo esperaba que Misato se apresurara a sacarlo de este lío, claro que no lo esperaba con muchas ansias, después de la ultima pelea que había incluido algunos golpes, algo que ninguno de ellos hubiera esperado, no esperaba que Misato aún se preocupara por él. Ni tampoco ninguno de sus antiguos camaradas, tal vez Touji, pero después que había destruido su EVA en "la batalla" tampoco esperaba que el llegara a salvarlo.

.Demonios como pude fallarles así a todos…

Misato, Asuka, el solo pensamiento de haberla atacado con la lanza de longinius le carcomía el alma, Rei, como pudo haberle hecho ello, en realidad no había sido él, pero aún así sentía que podía haberlo evitado….

Volvió a intentar jalar las esposas que tenía en sus brazos pero solo consiguió acentuar el dolor, tanto que podría jurar sentir sangre salir de sus heridas.

Lo último que sintió fue al soldado apretar la pistola contra su sien…

-Lo lamento chico, no es nada personal……

El resto fue silencio….

Notas del autor: Sí!, LJ-90 sigue vivo, y no, no pienso volver a dejar mis fics al aire, estoy pensando en volver a la carga con todos pero como no he escrito en un tiempo decidí empezar uno hasta que recupere mi antiguo toque, además me distraje con mis comics, por si acaso si quieren que les recomiende uno aquí esta "Marvel Zombies", y ni lo piensen, la idea de "EVA Zombies" es mía, y la empezaré para cuando acabé "Una Mascara Perdida En Tokio-3", bueno espero sus reviews (se que algunos serán insultantes)y bueno, hasta luego.


	2. La pregunta sin aparente respuesta

Evangelion

La Guerra Civil

Libro Uno: El destino es engañoso

Capitulo Uno: La pregunta sin aparente respuesta

El golpe del tercer Angel contra el cráneo del mecha morado que conducía lo hizo levantarse, manipular al inmenso mecha para que alzara sus brazos y golpeara a la bestia que estaba delante de él, lo empujó haciéndolo caer, para después lanzarse encima suyo y empezar a destrozarlo y a comerse las piezas del "Enviado de Dios"

Shinji abrió sus ojos y se encontró en acostado en su cama, sudando como muchas noches posteriores, desde que había salido ileso de su pelea contra el ángel…no podía recordar el numero, aquel que lo había absorbido mediante una sombra, desde esa noche había estado teniendo aquellas horribles pesadillas, que mayormente solo eran reinterpretaciones de la pelea que sostuvo contra el primer ángel que vio.

-¿Qué demonios es un ángel?...

Misato se hacía esa misma pregunta y no parecía obtener respuesta alguna, se encontraba hasta largas horas de la noche en NERV, intentando hackear los archivos de Ritsuko pero todo lo que obtenía era el mismo mensaje que siempre: "Entrada Denegada".

La mujer de cabellos violeta lanzó un suspiro resignada, cerró la laptop que estaba sobre sus muslos y decidió volver a casa, mientras se levantaba y arreglaba su atuendo que se había mal acomodado en su cuerpo, volteó al sentir que alguien la miraba, sacando su arma y apuntando al desconocido que también había decidido quedarse en NERV hasta esas horas de la noche.

-Tú….

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Y así es como pasé mi último invierno antes del Segundo Impacto, aunque no lo crean….

A Shinji le costaba mucho concentrarse en clase, no es que siempre estuviera atento a las "lecciones" del profesor, que siempre tenían que ver con relatos propios sobre su vida antes del Segundo Impacto, en cambio ahora no podía sacarse las dudas que tenía en la cabeza, todas sus preguntas sobre los ángeles, preguntas que parecía que nunca tendrían respuestas pero, solo si lo intentaba, tal vez habría una persona que podría sacarle todas sus dudas.

-No seas estúpido- se dijo a si mismo al pensar en la posibilidad de hablar con la persona que tenía en mente.

Pero tal vez….

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rei Ayanami empujó la puerta que daba a su departamento, aquel departamento en el que había pasado la mayor parte de su vida, y por el cual nadie parecía importarle, bueno eso no era completamente verdadero, había una persona que le había dicho que no le parecía bien que tuviera una casa tan desordenada, esa persona había sido Shinji Ikari, no sabía porque pero el hecho que alguien como él se interesara por ella la hacía sentir extraña, pero no de mala forma, la hacía sentir diferente, pero no sabía clasificar ese sentimiento.

Por esa razón fue que cuando entro al departamento se sorprendió demasiado, aunque no lo mostró de forma física, Shinji estaba allí, aparentemente intentando limpiar la única ventana que poseía el pequeño lugar, sintió su corazón acelerar y golpear fuertemente su pecho pero aún si saber porque.

-Ah, hola Ayanami…….este…..te vine a dejar la tarea…..no fuiste a la escuela hoy así que….

Ayanami Rei no sabía porque él seguía haciendo eso, ofreciéndose a llevar su tarea a su hogar cuando no se lo pedían directamente, pero profundamente había empezado a disfrutar de las atenciones del Tercer Elegido, eso hasta que llegó ella. Asuka, desde que ella había llegado lentamente todas las atenciones del chico se vieron volcadas hacía la pelirroja, pero tenerlo ahí y en ese momento la hizo darse cuenta que había estado conteniendo el aire desde que lo había visto, y lo soltó en un pequeño suspiro.

-Sé que no me pediste que lo hiciera, pero….no me parece justo que por culpa de NERV puedas salir desaprobada en el año.

-Gra…gracias Shinji.

-Y bueno….quería hablar contigo también- Shinji hizo un gesto con su mano indicándole que por favor se sentara en la silla que había acomodado para que estuviera frente a él.

-Bueno….la razón principal por la que vine….sería que necesitaba preguntarte sobre los ángeles….

-Pese a que eres mi compañero piloto Ikari-kun, no puedo darte información detallada de nada.

-Oh…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Misato se encontraba encerrada en su cuarto, revisando los archivos que Kaji le había facilitado "_Claro que después de todo ese sexo debía darme algo a cambio"…_

Su mano se estiró para agarrar el café que había estado tomando desde el día anterior para poder mantenerse despierta y concentrada en los archivos que encontraba delante de él la mayoría sobre los planes del Comandante Ikari una vez que la amenaza de los ángeles hubiera acabado.

-Por Dios….

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ikari Shinji estaba decidido que esto era una mala idea, alzó su mano y tocó la puerta que se encontraba delante suyo, que en cuestión de segundo se abrió, revelando a su padre delante suyo.

-¿Qué quieres?- la voz de Gendo se hizo resonar por toda la oficina.

-Padre, quisiera preguntar sobre tus planes para los EVAs después que acabemos con los ángeles- no sabía de donde había sacado la repentina auto confianza, pero tan rápido como había venido se había ido.

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia piloto, ahora lárgate- dijo Gendo fríamente, mientras que sin que Shinji lo notará presionaba un botón que se encontraba escondido debajo de su escritorio.

-Pero padre..- no pudo decir nada más ya que dos hombres, a los que reconoció como seguridad de NERV lo sacaron forzosamente de la oficina.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Asuka Langley no era de las chicas que se preocupaban demasiado por lo demás, para ella solo importaba una persona, Asuka Langley, por ese hecho encontraba curioso que se encontrará pensando en Shinji, preocupándose por donde podría encontrarse a tan altas horas de las noches.

-Probablemente escondido debajo de una roca- murmuró para si misma la chica, mientras levantaba los pies, ya que se encontraba echada en su habitación, con el ombligo pegado al suelo y su almohada entre los brazos cuando escucho la puerta correr, alzándose rapidamente y saliendo de su cuarto, sin siquiera percatarse que su polo holgado que siempre usaba dentro del departamento se le había movido, rebelando un poco mas de piel que lo acostumbrada.

-Baka¿donde rayos te habías metido? Estoy hambrienta- lo ultimo lo agregó al instante, ya que no quería que el muchacho se percatará que había estado preocupada por él.

-Aquí tienes- Shinji susurro mientras lanzaba la bolsa con la hamburguesa dentro, que había comprado en el camino a casa, honestamente no se encontraba con ánimos de cocinar y menos de soportar las quejas de la pelirroja, la misma pelirroja que muchas veces le había quitado el sueño, pero ahora se encontraba sin ánimos para nada.

Asuka no pudo dejar de percatarse de la expresión sombría en el rostro de su nov…..compañero piloto, pero como siempre su orgullo fue mas fuerte que su preocupación, y cerrando la puerta de su habitación se olvido del chico.

El muchacho decidió acercarse a la habitación de su tutora para entregarle la cena y así poder estar en su cuarto escuchando su SDAT y poder olvidarse del mundo por el resto de la noche, mientras tocaba la delicada puerta y no obtenía respuesta decidió entrar por su cuenta, sin interesarle nada, al fin y al cabo era ella la que no quería abrir la maldita puerta….

La habitación de Misato estaba completamente desordenada, pero no _borracha desordenada_ sino mas como, compulsiva al trabajo desordenada , notó que la computadora portátil estaba encendida y casi por inercia se acercó, delicadamente abrió el ultimo archivo visto y su voz se apagó, frente a él se encontraban los planes de su padre para después de aniquilar a los angeles, todo para recuperar a su madre, matar a todos para recuperar a una mujer….

Retrocedió vacilante antes de notar otra cosa, Misato habia recibido un mensaje hace un par de minutos.

"Si quieres saber la verdad de los planes de NERV ven a la esquina del bar Coyote y te diré todo"

El bar coyote no estaba tan lejos, Shinji decidió correr hacia su habitación, agarrar la patineta que Touji había insistido en darle por su cumpleaños y corrió fuera del departamento. Nunca se preparó a sí mismo para lo que se enteraría ni para las decisiones que tendría que tomar….

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Notas Del Autor: En el siguiente capítulo…

-¿Cómo reaccionará NERV cuando Shinji se vaya¿Y si se lleva a la Unidad 01?

Bueno acá les dejo el "primer capitulo" de este fic que según yo, supongo llegará a los diez capítulos, no creo que pase de ese numero así que supongo será considerado mini-fic, bueno dejen reviews diciéndome que piensan y demás….


	3. Explosión

Evangelion

La Guerra Civil

Libro Uno: El destino es engañoso

Capitulo Dos: La explosión

-No puedo creerlo- seguía repitiendo Shinji Ikari mientras regresaba a su hogar, la conversación que había oído era increíble.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¿Así que es verdad?- pregunto Misato mientras se recostaba en la pared, mientras la figuraba que se escondía entre las sombras mordía el cigarro que tenía en la boca, al momento que metía una de sus manos en el abrigo y sacaba un paquete que parecía querer explotar en cualquier momento.

-Aquí dentro esta toda la información que debes saber, pero no podrás probar nada frente a una corte ni a nadie por el estilo, solo muestra bosquejos, NERV tiene un plan mayor al que crees- la figura se empezó a esconder más en las sombras, alejándose cada vez más de la mujer, pero esta en un rápido movimiento sacó una pistola y apuntó a la figura.

-Dime si es verdad. ¿NERV utiliza los Ángeles y EVAs para su propio beneficio?- la voz de Misato era fría, sin dejar lugar a dudas le quitó el seguro a su arma, la figura esbozó una sonrisa.

-Eso nadie lo sabe, otros organismos también están involucrados, todo fue planeado, el Tercer Elegido también estaba en el plan, su padre solo lo utiliza.

Misato volteó su cabeza por sobre su hombro, detrás suyo pudo ver a Shinji con cara de terror y angustia, acababa de escuchar todo, que su propio padre lo estaba usando, no para combatir a los Ángeles, sino para tener ganancias monetarias. El encapuchado aprovechó la distracción y sacó su propia arma, apuntando al hombro de Misato apretó el gatillo. El sonido del disparo retumbó por toda la calle mientras la mujer caía en el pavimento, la sangre brotando a borbotones de su hombro, su arma salió arrastrada por el suelo mientras Shinji observaba a la figura en terror absoluto.

Esta desapareció rapidamente pero el adolescente no podía ayudar a su tutora, estaba aterrado y molesto con su padre, en su lugar decidió huir.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shinji atravesó el umbral de su hogar, la desesperación evidente en su rostro, recorrió con la mirada el lugar y una vez que su vista encontró su habitación corrió, Abrió y cerró fuertemente su puerta, se dirigió a la esquina donde su mochila descansaba, la movió rapidamente y sacó todas las cosas que estaban allí, cuando estuvo vacía empezó a poner ropa dentro, gorras y todo el dinero que podía encontrar, salió rapidamente de su habitación, el sudor hacía que el polo que tenía se le pegara a la piel, por lo cual se puso una casaca encima, pero cuando se dirigía a la puerta la habitación de Asuka se abrió.

-¿Qué haces?- preguntó sorprendida la Segunda Elegida, se dio cuenta de la desesperación que tenía en el momento Shinji, además su mochila dejaba notar ropas dentro. ¿Estaba volviendo a huir de casa? No lo sabía, pero lo detendría.

-¿Vuelves a huir baka? ¿Por qué? Sea lo que sea se un hombre y lucha contra tus malditos problemas- Asuka pensaba continuar con su discurso pero fue cortada por Shinji, quien la calló solo con la mirada.

-Misato….

-¿Qué?- Asuka no comprendía lo que quería decir Shinji. ¿Algo le había pasado a Misato?

-Llama al hospital, Misato esta cerca al bar Coyote, le dispararon y se está desangrando.

Asuka se llevó la mano a la boca pero al ver que Shinji aún pensaba huir puso ambas manos en jarra y le gritó.

-¿Cómo puedes pensar en huir? Misato nos necesita y tu huyes, se un hombre y lucha contra tus problemas.

Shinji le dirigió una mirada dura y penetrante como el hielo, lo cual hizo que Asuka se quedará callada en el acto.

-¡Eso estoy haciendo! Voy a pelear contra mis problemas- Shinji le dirigió una ultima mirada a la chica antes de salir de su hogar.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¿Quieres una prueba de sincronización?- la doctora Akagi estaba asombrada igual que Maya, Shinji había llegado rogando por una pequeña prueba de sincronización y afirmaba tener el consentimiento de Misato, ambas mujeres dudaron un momento pero accedieron, al fin y al cabo tenían pruebas programadas para el día siguiente, pero al intentar hacer que Shinji se pusiera su plug-suit este se negó, afirmando que estaba seguro de poder lograr una mejor sincronización con sus ropas que ahora tenía, no tuvo suerte, así que tuvo que ponerse su traje de conexión.

-"No dejaré a mi padre utilizarme, y menos al EVA-01, si quiere probarme bien, pero tendrá que pelear contra mi y mi madre"- pensó Shinji mientras dirigía una mirada concentrada de odio hacia la cámara dentro del lugar, sabía que su padre lo estaba observando, sonrió para sus adentros mientras cancelaba el EVA desde adentro.

-¿Qué rayos sucede?- exclamó aterrorizada la Doctora Akagi mientras observaba su monitor, no podía hacer nada para controlar a la criatura gigantesca.

-¿Shinji, que demonios haces?- pregunto Maya consternada, pero no obtuvo ninguna respuesta.

Shinji preparó todo para expulsar al EVA 01 hacía la superficie, NERV no lograría mantenerlo encerrado por más tiempo, no sin dejarlo luchar, el EVA empezó a subir pero Shinji se expulsó a si mismo del gigantesco mecha mientras este seguía su camino hacía la superficie, lo había programado para que se alejara mucho de NERV.

El cuerpo de Shinji empezó a rodar mientras golpeaba el pavimento, su cuerpo parecía encerado debido al liquido LCD, sabía que probablemente le saldrían bastantes moretones pero no le interesaba, solo podía imaginar la reacción de su padre, cuando terminó de rodar sonrió, sus cálculos habían sido correctos.

Su mochila con ropa estaba en su lado.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La ambulancia manejaba a toda prisa, Misato sonrió mientras deliraba, ella podría llegar más rápido al hospital con una sola mano, y con los ojos cerrados.

-"Tengo que ayudar a Shinji"- se repetía muchas veces en su mente, y era cierto, el pobre muchacho estaba pasando por mucho y en serio tenía que ayudarlo.

¿Pero como? Ella junto con Shinji eran meros peones en este juego, no tenían verdadero poder para poder hacer una diferencia, cualquiera sea el juego que el Comandante y los demás estaban jugando, era impredecible.

¿Cómo ganar un juego si ni siquiera sabes las reglas? Peor ni siquiera sabes el juego

Con estas dudas en su mente Misato cerró los ojos….

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Así que EVA 01 fue lanzado fuera de NERV, y por su piloto- Gendo Ikari intentaba contener la rabia en su voz, sus manos nunca se movieron de su lugar, Fuyutsuki lo observó con una ceja levantada, no importaba que tan frío dijeran que era Gendo, esto tenía que haberlo afectado de alguna forma.

-Las cámaras de Seguridad captan que se esta dirigiendo a la parte superior del edificio, hacia la puerta que da a las calles de la ciudad, esta en las escaleras y el equipo de seguridad esta poco detrás de él y…

-¿La parte superior dices? ¿La parte que solo es una fachada? ¿En la que solo hay archivos inútiles?- preguntó Gendo con genuina curiosidad, el anciano solo asintió y observó que el Comandante esbozaba una sonrisa.

-Como decía, el equipo de Seguridad tiene ordenes de disparar a quemarropa si es necesario, y lo van a alcanzar, en el peor caso lo mataran en la calle, pero podemos….

-No- fue la única respuesta de Gendo.

-¿Perdón?

-Tengo una mejor idea.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shinji terminó de subir las escaleras, abrió la puerta y la cerró rapidamente, intentando detener al equipo de Seguridad de NERV por algunos momentos, vio la puerta que daba a las calles de la ciudad y corrió hacía allí, aún tenía su plug suit puesto, solo le había alcanzado tiempo para ponerse su casaca encima, un pantalón y nada más, prácticamente estaba descalzo.

Abrió la puerta fuertemente, estaba afuera, el frió aire de la ciudad chocó con la humedad de su cuerpo, provocándole escalofríos, pero siguió corriendo, huyendo, le dirigió una ultima mirada burlona al lugar de donde salía, sin saber que la cámara de seguridad captaba todos sus movimientos.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-De acuerdo- susurró el comandante mientras por la pantalla de su laptop observaba los movimientos de su hijo, sonrió mientras ponía un código y apretaba el botón "Enter".

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shinji siguió corriendo cuando algo hizo que su cuerpo fuera hacía adelante, provocando que cayera de cara y pecho contra el duro suelo, el pavimento hizo que tuviera heridas en sus brazos y rodillas, sacudió su cabeza, ¿Qué rayos había sido eso?, podía oír a la gente gritar y sirenas de policía, muchas sirenas de policía de repente, volteó a ver el edifico mientras su cabeza zumbaba.

El edifico ya no estaba.

Alguien lo había hecho volar en pedazos.

Alguien había hecho explotar el lugar….

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Notas del Autor: ¡¡¡Espero haberlos sorprendido con eso, tal vez al leer al principio el titulo de este capitulo se preguntaban a que me refería, y ¡ahí lo tienen! bueno, una vez leí que hacías un buen programa/fic/ etc. Si contestabas algunas dudas que habías creado en algún momento, pero al mismo tiempo levantabas otras.

Así que aquí contesto dos, que era lo que Misato se había enterado, y con quien se estaba reuniendo.

Y creo nuevas, ¿adonde exactamente se dirige este fic?, ¿Por qué Gendo hizo explotar el edificio? ¿Qué rayos esta pasando de verdad?

Pues no se preocupen, me siento renovado con este fic, se que este capitulo es corto, pero con suerte les gustó el desarrollo de la historia y la acción que metí en un pedazo tan pequeño.

Bueno, espero sus reviews diciéndome que opinan, creo que si cuando reciba 5 nuevos empezaré a crear el siguiente capitulo, pero igual dejen sus reviews, sus comentarios son mi droga!, espero que les haya gustado. Nos leemos.


	4. La Fuga

Evangelion

La Guerra Civil

Libro Uno: El destino es engañoso

Capitulo Tres: Fuga

Shinji corría con la velocidad que solo una persona desesperada y paranoica podría alcanzar, sus piernas le gritaban que parara, pero su mente le ordenaba seguir huyendo, las sirenas de policía se podían oír a lo lejos, mucha gente aún seguía en la calle y muchos de ellos aún gritaban, el sudor empezó a meterse a su boca pero no le importo, por ahora lo único importante era llegar allí, dobló hacia un callejón oscuro y angosto, su mochila colgaba de su mano y se balanceaba de un lado para otro, sus jadeos y dolor en el pecho eran evidentes, después de todo Shinji no era muy conocido por su físico, la mayor parte de su vida había odiado los deportes, hasta que descubrió que el ajedrez era uno, las heridas en su rodilla estaban con pequeñas piedras que había en la acera, casi resbala mientras seguía huyendo, había empezado a llover.

Shinji vio el complejo departamental que estaba buscando, era uno de los peores del lugar, y la zona era también una de las peores en todo Tokyo-3, ignorando el olor a podrido que cada vez se hacía más evidente en los alrededores, emprendió de nuevo su carrera, entró al complejo, ignorando los llamados de prostitutas y vagos.

Subió las escaleras y tocó la puerta del departamento que conocía también, aprovecho esta breve pausa para apoyarse en sus rodillas y recuperar el aire, le dolía el pecho, como si tuviera asma.

La puerta se abrió y la persona al otro lado el umbral se sorprendió de ver al Tercer Elegido allí, pero no lo demostró por mucho.

-Shinji….

-Hola Kensuke, ¿puedo pasar?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Así esta perfecto- Gendo sonrió, la cámara de seguridad mostraba a Shinji huyendo, volteando brevemente para ver el edificio, sonriendo, una de sus manos era visible para el lente.

-Congélalo- ordenó con voz autoritaria, el joven hombre que se encargaba de esa área de NERV obedeció e hizo lo que estaba acordado, mediante la computadora creó un aparato en la mano del chico, ahora pareciera que Shinji hacía explotar adrede el lugar.

-Perfecto- Gendo sonrió aún más, Shinji aprendería lo que era enfrentarse a Gendo Ikari y a NERV.

Mientras el comandante se retiraba de la habitación lentamente el joven de la computadora dejó escapar la respiración que sin darse cuenta había contenido, oírlo hizo recordar al mayor de los Ikari un asunto pendiente.

-Nadie puede enterarse- habló mientras se apoyaba en el marco de la puerta, el hombre asintió lentamente, horrorizado, el comandante tenía ese efecto en todos.

-Que bien que nos entendamos- Gendo volteó, pero rapidamente saco su arma y apuntó al cráneo del hombre, jalando el gatillo provocó la muerte del empleado, guardo su arma y se largó del lugar.

Shinji iba a pagar caro su falta de obediencia.

Nadie iba a alejarlo de Yui.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El jefe de policía bajo de su vehículo, observó el lugar que había explotado hace menos de un par de minutos, se arregló el uniforme una vez más, no quería aparecer mal frente a las cámaras, que llegarían en cualquier momento Volteó y vio que del otro coche patrulla salía su compañera, estaba vestida con una mini falda y un polo apretado, que resaltaba sus prominentes pechos y la falda dejaba ver unas piernas largas y bien formadas, sus ojos verdes brillaban más que nunca, probablemente porque el edificio frente a ellos aún ardía.

-Teniente, Gendo Ikari- el recién llegado se presentó a si mismo y extendió su mano, el policía la apretó pero por un momento creía que le estaban jugando aquella broma donde la mano tiene un botón con electricidad, ya que cuando tocó la mano del hombre sintió escalofríos. Lo vio mas de cerca y notó la sonrisa más falsa que había visto en su vida, volteó a ver a su compañera que rodó los ojos.

-Teniente, creo que tengo información que podría interesarle- la sonrisa cínica de Gendo creció aún más, mientras metía su mano en su abrigo.

De repente el martilleo de un arma sonó, la mujer policía tenía su pistola apuntando directamente al pecho de Gendo.

-Sacala lentamente- ordenó la mujer, Gendo hizo lo que le ordenaron, mostrando el Blue-Ray portátil que poseía, la mujer bajó su arma mientras Gendo ponía su nombre en la lista de personas por asesinar, nadie le daba ordenes así por así.

-A ver, veamos que tienes ahí.

Gendo hizo reproducir el video, mostrando como Shinji huía del lugar, el control que había "usado" para hacer explotar el edificio.

-Este es Shinji Ikari señor- la ultima palabra fue escupida con desprecio, algo que no paso inadvertido por el oficial de la ley, pero no quiso hacer nada al respecto.

-¿Cómo consiguió eso?

-Trabajo para la seguridad de este lugar.

Un momento de silencio prosiguió, y la tensión se hacía más palpable.

-Gracias, veremos esto- con eso la conversación acabo.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shinji se sentó en la sala, agarrando fuertemente el vaso de agua que Kensuke le había facilitado, prendió el televisor y lo primero que vio fue las noticias, estaban hablando de la explosión.

Kensuke regresó de su cuarto con varios papeles, la mayoría hablaban sobre NERV o proyectos militares ocultos, Shinji nunca comprendería como a Kensuke le podían fascinar tanto esos temas.

-A ver, dices que este tal "Coyote" le dijo a Misato que había mucho mas en juego que los ángeles, que tu padre y otros organismos estaban detrás de todo por beneficios propios- Kensuke habló como lo haría un abogado, mientras revisaba sus papeles, Shinji bajó su cabeza y observó el suelo, era increíble que ni Kensuke le creyera.

-Así que aparentemente hay una conspiración en todo- Kensuke se calló por un momento, evaluando todo, y después muy entretenido se puso a rebuscar entre sus papeles, mientras le explicaba a Shinji que el sabía que algo como esto podía haber estado pasando, sin embargo antes que el adolescente encontrara lo que buscaba tan afanosamente las noticias tuvieron un boletín de emergencia.

-Y con ustedes esta el jefe de policía de Tokyo-3, el encargado de ver que pasó en la explosión, señor, nos dicen que esto podría haber sido preparado, ¿Qué nos puede decir?

-¿Ves? Te dije que era parte de algún plan demoníaco- gritó Shinji mientras se levantaba, agarrandose los pelos observando el televisor, Kensuke observaba el aparato volcando toda su atención en él.

-Sí, y tenemos un sospechoso, hasta aparece en el video.

Mientras hablaba el televisor reproducía un video, en el que aparecía Shinji huyendo del lugar, mientras el policía que el video enseñaba claramente al chico con un control detonador de bombas. La sala se quedó en completo silencio, ninguno de los chicos habló.

-El nombre del sospechoso es Ikari Shinji, es estudiante…….La policía mujer hablaba, pero realmente nadie escuchaba en la casa Aida.

-¡No me dijiste que tú había hecho explotar el edificio!- gritó el chico de lentes apuntando a su amigo con el dedo, Shinji cayó en el suelo y llevó sus piernas a su pecho, preparándose para llorar.

-Yo no lo hice, me incriminaron.

Kensuke lo observó pensativo por un segundo para luego proceder.

-Lo sé, nunca harías algo así…..por lo menos sin mi ayuda- intentó bromear y logró sacarle al piloto una ligera sonrisa, Kensuke ingresó a su habitación y salió con una mochila ya preparada y una capucha sobre su cabeza, lanzándole una gorra a Shinji, quien lo miró extrañado.

-Tengo todo listo para sobrevivir una persecución internacional, o un juego de militares- Kensuke se dirigió a su puerta pero fue detenido por su amigo.

-Tú no puedes venir

-¿Estas loco? Es mi sueño hecho realidad, además, necesitas toda la ayuda que puedas tener, y si quieres llegar al fondo de esto me necesitas.

Shinji lo pensó bien por unos minutos, y al final tuvo que secundar la idea del de lentes. Tenía razón.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La oficial Halston detuvo su auto fuera del departamento de Shinji Ikari, empezó a subir las escaleras y cuando llegó a la puerta tuvo que esquivar variados objetos que salieron volando de allí, cuando la lanzadera acabo la mujer metió su cabeza dentro del hogar, observó a una chica pelirroja, quien parecía estar muy enfadada.

-¿Disculpa, aquí vive Shinji Ikari?...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shinji estaba encima de su patineta, obviamente no podía ir muy rápido ya que Kensuke lo seguía lo más rápido que podía.

-Mira, justo lo que necesitamos- Kensuke señalo a un hombre que estaba dejando su bicicleta frente a una tienda, para luego meterse ahí, pese a que Shinji trató de convencer a su amigo que no era una buena idea Kensuke se abalanzó a robarla igual, con tal destreza que hizo que Shinji se preguntara que tan bien de verdad conocía a Aida.

Fue sacado de su tren de pensamientos al ver a Kensuke dirigirse a toda velocidad hacía él, gritándole que empezara a huir, el dueño de la bicicleta los perseguía, pero los jóvenes al ir con "vehículos" lograron safarse.

El ahora ex dueño sacó su celular y llamó a la policía.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-345 David tenemos un reporte de robo cerca de tu localización, chequea los alrededores- el oficial gruño, había salido de la estación para buscar a un chico loco piromaniaco que gustaba de hacer explotar cosas, no para buscar a un ladrón regular, pisó el acelerador, mientras más rápido hiciera esta ronda más pronto podría seguir buscando a Ikari.

Al pisar el acelerador sintió el frió aire rozar sus mejillas, había olvidado de subir la ventana de su puerta, empezó a palpar por la manija, estupidos autos antiguos pensó, al no encontrarla volteó para buscarla con la vista, no notando la pista por unos segundos, eso hasta que chocó contra algo.

Años de manejar el coche patrulla lo había hecho un As al momento de detener el vehículo, por lo cual al instante del choque pisó el freno y puso el freno de mano, todo al mismo tiempo.

Había chocado con un chico de lentes que parecía andar en bicicleta, se alegró de ver que solo había sido un susto, el chico no tenía heridas presentes, lo raro era la expresión de shock y terror en sus ojos, notó otra figura pasar, enfocó sus ojos en la figura, un adolescente encapuchado le devolvió la mirada, enfocándose más pudo distinguir quien era.

Shinji Ikari.

El Teniente bajó de su vehículo rapidamente, notando que el chico con el que había chocado ya se estaba volviendo a subir a su bicicleta, el oficial de la ley gritó.

-Ikari detente- claro esto solo hizo que Shinji acelerara su velocidad encima de la patineta que ahora podía distinguir claramente, el otro chico estaba muy cerca de Ikari, acelerando también.

El oficial se subió rapidamente a su vehículo, prendiendo sus sirenas e informando a la estación de los hechos, mientras aceleraba, preparándose para perseguir a los chicos en su huida.

Esta sería una noche memorable.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Notas del Autor: Hola mis lectores (¿todavía hay?) espero que hayan disfrutado de este capitulo, la razón por la cual me demoro un poco en actualizar es que toda mi atención la tiene mi otro fic "Happy Memories" que estoy escribiendo en ingles, lo cual es trabajoso, y la falta de "feedback" no ayuda, por lo cual los animo a seguir dejando reviews, aunque sea diciendo una sola monosílaba (mira lo que las clases hacen…), diciendo que piensas de este fic y que te gusta y disgusta, aunque no lo crean la dirección de este fic es muy voluble y puede cambiar en cualquier momento, todo depende de ustedes y lo que digan en sus reviews.

También quiero informarles que lo de las fugas va a ser pocos capítulos, pero ya tocaremos el tema de los EVAs y las peleas cuando corresponda, en el Libro Dos. Porque al final del libro Uno (Algunos capítulos más) se explicara mucho, daré unos buenos cliffhangers (vueltas de tuerca) que darán punto final a la parte de fuga y persecución. Bueno, espero que hayan disfrutado este capitulo y espero oír sus opiniones. Dejen Reviews!


End file.
